


Please just stay.

by Chocogays



Category: the penumbra - Fandom
Genre: !!!!, Emotions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e01-02 Juno Steel and the Man in Glasses, Reunion, Smut, THE DRESS, idk i wanted an excuse to write porn ig, reunion smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: "“Oh. And Juno? When making your mind up to come back, I want you to really think about it. I want you to know that If you walk back through those doors, I know that everything is true. That your feelings for me are real and that you do want the same things that I want. If you walk back through those doors, you are mine, Juno Steel.” Peter went quiet for a moment, just a soft moment, to release a breath. “And if you don’t walk back through those doors, Tomorrow morning we will wake up, and we will be colleagues, but I can not, I will not open them again. My heart, no matter how damaged it may be, it can only take so much.”// post man in glass arc.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Please just stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write reunion smut and feelings came up too?

“Uh.. Nureyev.. That’s.. Thats all i came to say tonight… I.. ah--” Juno was rambling now. Peter could see the red in his face. It was a crimson color he had dreamed about for months. 

“The dress.” Peter said. The image of Juno in tonight's dress would be burned into his mind for about a week now, he knew it. “And the heels, put them on.” He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to follow up from Juno’s speech. Throw him out and deny everything he said? Let him back in, regardless of how easy and fast he could break him like a twig? Like he has done before? 

“Uh..” Juno said something along those lines. But Peter saw a whole new color of red across his face. 

“Put them back on.You have not yet returned them to Buddy, have you?” 

“I- I- No, not yet. No.” 

“Put them on, Put them back on and then come back here. I will leave the door unlocked. Just enter when you return.” 

Juno stayed still for a long moment. Peter could count the heartbeats that had passed since he had said his words. It was 20. Twenty long moments. 

Peter expected him to turn away without any words. He expected Juno to laugh and walked it off. This is what the old Juno would have done. This Juno, This Juno nodded his head. 

“O… Okay… I’ll.. Go do that. And will be back. I will be back.” He stressed out his repeat. Then he turned to go.

“Oh. And Juno? When making your mind up to come back, I want you to really think about it. I want you to know that If you walk back through those doors, I know that everything is true. That your feelings for me are real and that you do want the same things that I want. _If you walk back through those doors, you are mine, Juno Steel_.” Peter went quiet for a moment, just a soft moment, to release a breath. “And if you don’t walk back through those doors, Tomorrow morning we will wake up, and we will be colleagues, but I can not, I _will_ not open them again. My heart, no matter how damaged it may be, it can only take so much.” 

With that, Juno gave a nod. A simple nod, before he slipped back through the doors, and Peter heard the sound of his footsteps as he stepped down the halls, and he listened until only the echoes of his heavy feet were just his memory. 

Peter rubbed his face. He felt like crying, though he wouldn’t. He couldn’t, not anymore. 

Instead Peter went about tidying up his quarters. He smoothed out the silk comforter that was thrown over his bed. He neatly hung up his blazer that he had thrown over his chair when he stormed in here after the debriefing, just moments before. And when Peter had nothing left to tidy, he waited. 

He wanted to pace the entirety of his room. He probably would have if his legs had the ability to move anymore, or if he would not get scolded for pacing the entirety of this ship, because he knew that his bedroom was not nearly enough. 

So instead he stared at the door. He let the silence in the room deafen him. He held his breath until it physically hurt him. 

But eventually, he heard them. 

They were faint, at first. But as time passed, they gradually got louder, and louder, until it was the clicking of heels on the floor of the ship that had begun to deafen him instead of the quiet. 

Then they stopped. They stopped right before his door. 

Then it had opened, and there he stood, looking as beautiful as ever. He was perfect, and the dress clung to him in all the right places, and it was like the dress was wearing him, he wasn’t wearing the dress. And he was so so fucking… his. 

Juno had came back. 

There were no words that Peter could say that would express what had gone through his mind in that moment. There were no grand gestures of love, and no and no poetic words that could make this moment everything it was. And Peter had no idea what to say. But he knew exactly what to do. 

He walked before Juno, if a walk was what one could say to describe what Peter did to get his hands on Juno. Leaped at him and crushed their lips together, and fireworks exploded in his stomach and Peter knew, he knew that no words were needed then. Just the reuniting of their lips and all would be well. All was well. 

Peter seized his sides and pulled Juno’s body tightly against his, as his lips moved against Juno’s, as if he needed the feeling of those lips to breathe. 

Behind them, Peter heard the door slide closed. He reached his hand out and pressed the lock in place before he pushed Juno up against the back of it, and let his hands roam down his torso, bunching up the dress as his hands went. 

“Nur-- I-- Ah..” Juno breathed out, when Peter had let go of his lips, and moved down to attack his neck, biting and sucking and tugging at his so damn perfect skin. “I came back.” He managed to say eventually, melting into Peter’s arms. Peter could feel his body going limp against him. 

“You did. Oh, Oh dear god, you did.” Peter said, peppering a line of kisses up to his ear, sucking the earlobe between his teeth for a quick moment. “You came back. And Juno, Christ, My Juno… You’re mine.” Peter whispered into his ears, before he lifted Juno from his spot, pressed against the door, and carried him over to his bed, placing him right in the middle 

Right where he belonged. 

Peter knew they had to talk. Peter knew they had to do more talking than an apology and a promise to be his. They had to talk about the months that had passed between them. Peter had to talk about his debt, and Juno needed to talk about his family, but right in that moment, all he wanted to do was devour him. 

“Staring at me like that.” Juno had managed to say. The skirt of the dress was bunched up to his upper thighs, and the shoulder was coming off slightly. “You make me feel anxious. It looks like you’re going to eat me.” 

“Oh Juno.” Peter said, crawling on the bed, and resting right at his feet. He ran his finger down the sides of those wonderful heels, before pressing a kiss into the inside of his ankle. “I am going to devour you. Again, and again until it is branded into your body, mind, and soul that you are the love of my li- no, no. Existence.” 

Juno didn’t say much to that. In fact, Juno didn’t say anything to that. At least.. Not with his words. Instead, he took a deep breath. It was deep, and breathless and filled with desire and want. His legs opened more, and Peter got his answer. 

Peter moved his hands up Juno’s legs, and continued on his quest to press his lips to every inch of Juno’s skin. But, instead, he felt something different than he was expecting. 

See, Peter had expected Juno in the cotton briefs that he had pulled him out of before. Half because he was sure that Juno didn’t have an extensive collection of underwear, he knew, he had seen his closet. And half because when Buddy had given them their attire for the night, she delivered them right down to the final touches, their underwear. And, Peter definitely took notice to the black briefs that sat on top of the dress. Mainly because he had imagined tugging those off him with his teeth. 

“My, My, My, oh detective. And what do we have here?” 

Peter lifted the skirt of his dress up, tugging at his hips while it showed off his lacy red panties. 

They matched the color of his lips after Peter had thoroughly ravished them. 

“Now, I know for sure this wasn’t what buddy had brought for you with this dress.” 

Peter could tell it took a bit for Juno to register what he had meant. For his face was far gone in bliss and desire. But it was when Juno jerked and came back to the present, and his body twitched in Peter’s arms. 

“I- Well… Well, maybe I had them. And brought them with me. Well- You know. Just in case. I-” 

Peter couldn’t help the smirk that came on his face. How flustered it made Juno, and how gentle and soft he looked in bed next to him. He pushed down the jealousy that came on with the thought of someone else taking these off Juno. No one else got the chance to. And now, no one will. 

“And tell me, Juno. Have you had these on all night with this dress?” 

Juno’s head only shook. God, that made his heart flutter. Suddenly he felt like he was stepping out of some fairy tale. 

“Ahh, so you put these on for me?” 

Juno didn’t answer that. But he did give a good moan of yes when Peter brushed his fingers over the bulge that was pressing out of his panties, continuing to add more pressure. 

So that was a yes. 

“Ahh, my Juno. Thank you. But kindly, I’d like to see them off you.” 

And without a beat, pause or a break too think Juno simply said, “So do it.” 

And well, Peter had never been the type of Man to keep a lady waiting, so he did exactly what he was asked. He gripped on the sides of his panties, storing the information that Juno actually had these on his own will, and he was going to absolutely inquire about more. Perhaps add to his collection himself? 

But for now? Right now he sunk his teeth to the inside of Juno’s thigh and brought out a long moan while his hand slid up and cupped over Juno’s cock, engulfing the length in his grip. 

And oh, Oh the way Juno shivered and quivered under Peter’s touch brought him to his knees. 

He was so receptive. He was so gentle, so soft and yet so strong. When Peter switched his hand with his mouth and Juno gasped out Peter’s name. Well, he was sure that he fell all over again. He was… he was perfect. 

He felt Juno’s hands reach around, touching the back of his neck. 

Finally, _Finally,_ Juno had touched him. 

Peter had only given him a few strokes with his lips before he popped off his cock, dragging his tongue down his shaft, until he moved up Juno’s body, rubbing his own clothed body against Juno’s. He was very overdressed for his moment. The moment he had been dreaming and wanking to for the past few months. 

“Tell me, Juno.” Peter had started to unbutton his shirt, looking directly into his eyes as he did so. “Have you been with anyone else?” 

Juno’s head shook, he bit his lip, and tried to get friction with his hips. He was impatient. 

“No?” 

“No.” Juno moaned, and decided to help Peter undress. “There has been no one else. God, Pe-- Nureyev, fucking touch me again..” Juno was begging, pleading for Peter to move, touch, do anything. 

Peter just smirked. He had finished getting from his shirt, and Juno’s hands were going down to his hips, tugging on Peter’s pants, the stupid things were so difficult to unbutton, Peter decided to help him. 

“God dammit, what are these fuckers made from” He grumbled, before Peter chuckled, and popped the button. 

“Have you wanted to?” 

But now Juno’s hands were shoving his pants more down his legs, and rubbing against his groin, and Peter was going to lose control very, very soon. 

“No -- Fuck. What, No. Just you. When I--” Something must have came over Juno, then. Because right then he had his whole focus on Peter. His hands had stopped gripping him, and a look that wasnt desire was in his eye. That emotion was replaced with melancholy, a look Peter never wanted to see on his Juno again. “Look. I was… That day… I’ve grown. And i’ve met people… people I have wished I never have met. And I have seen things I wish i never had seen. But I’ve also met people I wished that you could have met, and seen the things that I wished I was seeing right next to you, like for the first time since my br-- Look. When I was locked away from the world, thinking I was going to die, My biggest regret was… leaving. Or not asking you to stay… I don’t want to be Juno Steel against the world anymore. I want… a partner. Someone I trust, and love and god dammt, Peter Nureyev, thats fucking you.” 

Peters eyes were glassy and his vision was blurry. This wasn’t where he thought their reunion night would go. No, he expected a hate fuck. Not-- Not this. 

So instead Peter shoved his lips on Juno’s, the kiss was bruising, and brought fireworks to Peter’s eyes. And he let his hand wound down until he could press into Juno, teasing and opening him until his breathless whines and moans became a series of curses and confessions of love, and Peter gave Juno what he wanted. What Peter had wanted, no, needed. 

He sank his cock into Juno, and saw fireworks behind his eyelids. 

It wasn’t what he remembered. No, It was more than he remembered. It was fantastic, brilliant, and beautiful. Juno fit against his body so perfectly, and his moans sounded like a pure harmony in his ears. And though he was on top, controlling the moment and their bliss, Juno was controlling every stroke, every thrust, every kiss and every touch. Juno had total power over Peter, which wasn’t an easy accomplishment. And for the first time in who knows how long, he let it happen. 

Because Juno was here. And Juno was his. And he was Juno’s, and they were both there, and alive. 

Peter had the look of Juno’s orgasm photographed in his memory from the last time. This time, that memory was here in the flesh. And the image in front of his eyes was breathtaking, and it sent him right over the edge. It was as if Juno had shoved his hand inside of his being and pulled his climax out with those hands. 

And when it was all over, there wasn’t a look of regret on Juno’s face. There wasn’t an ounce of sadness inside his eye. Juno wasn’t trying to make a run for it, or trying to find an escape back to his own quarters. 

Instead… Juno had unwrapped their bodies from each other and let Peter help him clean up. He whispered how wonderful and happy he was into Peter’s ears. And instead of Peter holding him tightly throughout the night, it was Juno who had held him through the night. 

And when morning came, and their morning alarm, thank you Buddy, Juno’s arm was shoved into Peter’s neck, his cheek was pressed against Peters pillow and he was snoring and drooling into Peter’’s sheets. 

Juno had stayed. 

And Peter was sure… at least for now… things would be okay. 


End file.
